An Average Day on Animal Crossing
by Sakutada
Summary: Life on Animal Crossing isn't as easy as one might think!


_Hey, everyone. I used to be into Animal Crossing and have a daily routine. Don't get me wrong, I still love the game. But after awhile it's the same thing over and over. (Especially when you know someone with an Action Replay for the DS) Anyway, this is based of the DS version if you were wondering. Ok, __**I don't own Animal Crossing!**_

I blinked my eyes open at the sound of my alarm clock. I looked at the bed across from me which lay my still-asleep bed mate. I ponder every morning why we're sleeping in an attic, but I swung my legs over the bed and leaped out. I stood there for a couple seconds, felling myself wake up gradually.

I walked through the front room to the front door. The door creaked as I stepped outside. The morning air was crisp and humid, but pleasant. I looked at my mailbox which was newly filled with mail. Lifting the little door, I pulled out 3 letters.

One was from the Happy Room Academy. I stuck out my tongue. Tom Nook made me join it, even though I told him I REALLY didn't want to. I check my points anyway.

"Drat." I mumbled to myself. 200 point… I never get good points anyway. I flipped the letter to the back and checked the second letter. It was from Bob, a purple spotted cat who always looked like he was half-asleep. I still adored him!

His letter was written on Super Mario Paper. It was announcing his birthday was today. "Opps." I bit my fingernail. I must have left that at the bottom of every mail delivery for the past week! I noted to myself I needed to get him a present.

The third letter was from my least favorite neighbor Pom-Pom. She was a completely annoying duck, that was always joyous and smart-mouthed. What really annoyed me was she got up in everyone's business. Going back on the subject, her letter brought my heart joy! It was her good-bye neighbor letter. I never thought that'd happen!

I noted I had to buy myself and Bob a gift at Nookingtons and meet the new neighbor.

When I looked up from my letters I shrieked unexpectedly. Lyle was standing in my yard again. He was a creepy blue mole that was always trying to make me buy insurances. Health, fake paintings, bee stings, you name it he has insurance for it!

I ran past him, hollering at him I had things to do and added "Get off my lawn!"

I ran south towards the beach which was always dotted with shells and the waves were always active and rolling upon the shore. I picked up every shell I spotted to sell to Tom Nook. I went to three other beaches to collect and when I finished, picked the prettiest and most best one out of all the shells worth of giving to Bob.

Also, I was shaking trees along the way, looking for items and bells.(If you guys are oblivious to what bells are they're the version of money in Animal Crossing)

On my way to Nookingtons and I ran into Lilly, my best friend. She was a sweet and kind frog with sense for fashion! We had umbrellas that matched!

"Hey, Lilly!" I greeted.

"Hey, Anne!" she smiled back.

"Did you hear? Pom-Pom moved out!" I declared.

"I know. I think I'm going to miss the little fellow. I heard she was moving to Tree Hut or something." Lilly informed.

"Anywhere but here is fine with me!' I said. Lilly frowned.

"That's not very polite." She pouted.

"You're too lenient… she was annoying!" I corrected her. Lilly just shrugged.

"Anyway, I have to go to Bob's birthday party. Are you going?"

"I have to go get him a present." I admitted.

"Alright, see you there!" Lilly skipped off.

I walked slowly to Nookingtons, whistling a tune that was always playing my head at certain times of the day. Hearing the clinking of the shells in my bag and felling my packed fishing pole and net gave me a boost of speed.

I walked into Nookingtons, greeted by Tom Nook. His blue suit fit him snug and matched his personality.

"Welcome to Nookingtons." He greeted. "Have a look around."

I smiled and told him I needed to sell some things, making his smile become as greedy as any day I say it. Of course he was disappointed when I only hand him shells.

"Thank you very much." He said in a disappointed tone, handing me my bells. I nodded and looked for a birthday present for Bob.

'He likes bug catching…' I reminded myself. I went up stairs to be greeted by Nook's two nephews. They had a unique way of talking, and definitely resembled their uncle. I search around looking at items, floorings, and wallpapers.

I spotted wallpaper with fish on it. Then again, his room theme as blue, red, and yellow. Then I found a red chair, identical to one I owned. I gave the little Nook's my bells and was on my way with a gift. Before leaving, I bought paper for a birthday card and got a new hair-do from Shampoodles. It was pink with two pony-tails and I was definitely going to stand out at his birthday. I hoped he'd notice! I prayed he'd notice!

Afterwards, I visited the Able Sisters for a new outfit. I found purple glasses and a matching purple shirt with a panda on it. Leaving the sisters to their work, I headed home to write Bob a birthday card.

_Dear Bob,_

_ Happy Birthday, Bob! I hope it's the best ever! _

_From, Anne._

_PS Enjoy the present!_

It wasn't the best literature but, if you read into it, it meant "It WILL be the best ever because I'm here."

Heading to Bob's house, I spotted the biggest butterfly that must have ever passed through town. I stealthily took out my red net and stalked after it. It fluttered by, without noticing. I swiped straight down on it and…

"I caught it!" I cried in victory. "Haha!" I placed it in my bag and kept heading for my destination.

Arriving at his blue-roofed house, I knocked on the door and invited myself in. His house looked the same except, Bob's guest was Lilly. I looked around the room for the present Lilly bought him, then-

"A red chair!" I gasped.

"Oh, hey Anne. You're here!" Bob exclaimed.

"Hey." I waved, hiding my disappointment.

"Oh! A present!" he grabbed the wrapped parcel and hugged it.

"Er… Happy Birthday, Bob!" I handed him my ingeniously written card. My voice didn't reach over to him because he was already shredding away the paper from his present.

"It's a…" he inhaled.

"A red chair?" Lilly finished for him.

"I- I didn't know Lilly had gotten you one!" I explained.

"No! Anne it's fine!" Bob said holding out the chair to look at it more closely.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked. "I didn't get him a red chair! I got him a blender!"

"Wha…?" I looked up. I saw a newly opened blender. "Then how come you have a red chair?"

"Well, I sort of bought that myself." Bob confessed.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I banged my head on his side table.

"Stop Anne! You're not stupid!" Lilly assured.

"Yeah, I'll just… have two matching chairs!" Bob said, placing my chair next to his. It looked like they were meant to be there.

"Hey… you're smart, Bob." I said. Lilly and Bob smiled at me. "So, how old is the birthday boy?"

I left the party when Bob's neighbor Elvis, an obnoxious lion, arrived. I was humming a different tune. I shook a tree, feeling like I was certain to get 100 bells. To my disappointment a bee hive rattled out. I gasped and started running frantically as a swarm of bees chased after me. Their angry buzzing followed me until I ran into the Town Museum for shelter.

I huffed and puffed and took a rest in the coffee shop. The pigeon selling coffee was eying me. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked grouchily.

"Aren't you going to buy?" he asked gruffly.

"Hmmm." I thought. Changing the subject I asked, " Is K.K. going to be here tonight?"

"No. You missed him. He came last night."

"Oh." I responded. I got up and passed up on the coffee.

Arriving home took sometime because I had to find a way to sneak around Lyle and I ran into Gracie, a fashionable giraffe, on my way to check to postings. Numerous times Gracie has insulted me about my clothes and fashion, but today I got my first certificate.

Thinking about this joyously I sat tiredly on my red couch. I flipped on the T.V. The channel on was the weather. Tomorrows weather, rainy. Icky…

Listening to the news and weather for a while I remembered my roommate not waking up this morning. His name was Max and was always dressed up in a Super Luigi costume. I got up to check on him.

Climbing the stairs to the upstairs and then climbing the second flight of stairs to the attic made me pant loudly. Max wasn't in his bed.

'Probably out.' I thought.

I napped for a while in an extra bed on the second floor of the house. It was a two person bed so I had a lot of room. When I woke up, it was dark. I walked outside, being greeted by the humid summer evening. I smiled at the twinkling stars.

'At least it's cool.'

More people were out at this time then you'd think! I ran into Bob, Lilly, Elvis, and I met someone new. The neighbor I intended on meeting that day, was a bear named Maple. I found her a little annoying but easy to get along with.

As I walked back to my house, I caught ten fireflies. I skipped all the way back home, clutching all the little, and warm fireflies.

"I wonder what tomorrow holds!" I exclaimed to myself out loud.

_I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you did like it I'll write one about Max! My friend insisted I made her get bit by a scorpion but that may be in the next one… if you want. So please review! Sakutada is out! _


End file.
